


how to use a baby to get crew members

by kingmicky101



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alive Ace, Don't Ask, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, ace and sabo are 20, aged down luffy, alive sabo, forming the strawhat pirates, luffy is 10, mostly canon, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: ace and sabo meet luffy when he is one year old. now as big brothers a few changes are to be madethis is a dumb story by me where ace and sabo sail out at 20 years old with a nine year old luffy to become piratesaka 'how to use a baby  to get crew members'





	1. a baby??

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly me rambling
> 
> ace will still get his devil fruit and all the straw hats will join i think they'll even meet whitebeard later who knows but that's as far canon as it goes luffys story with a different age and two additions to the crew

Almost halfway through their 10th year Ace and Sabo were surprised by a visit from Garp who told them someone special has just been born of course they were confused why would they care if some important person was born? It didn't matter to them about world politics and they told him as such which got them a laugh and two solid hits to the head.

"Not that kind of important person you brats!" He said as they held the matching lumps on their heads

"You kids are getting a younger brother! And he's my actual grandson too"

Sabo looked up surprised while Ace just glared "Like I want some smelly baby for a brother!" Earning himself another hit before they were left alone.

It wasn't until a year later they actually met him apparently Garp had some form of moral because a newborn didn't belong in a deadly forest but Luffy was now 1 year old and able to crawl he could even stand up for short amounts of time! so it was perfectly reasonable to take him to see his brothers he can crawl away if any wolves try to attack him.  
so off they went.

"Are you ready to meet your brothers Luffy~" Garp tried using his best baby talk voice but it just proved to scare Luffy into another crying fit 

'Oh well' he thought to himself 'it'll be the brats problem soon enough anyways!' he laughed as he finally made it to the bandits' hut and called out for Dadan

"Oi you bandits! get your asses out here" At this, a very angry and clearly hungover Dadan stepped out with a wall of bandits watching from the safety of the door  
"who the fu- oh! Garp w-what are you doing here!"

Before Garp had a chance to answer Luffy gave a particularly loud wail and Dadan stiffened

"oh no. no NO NOT ANOTHER ONE. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ANOTHER DEMON SPAWN ON MY DOORSTEP WHERE'D YOU EVEN FIND THIS ONE??" 

"hahaha! this is Luffy he's my grandson! who knew Dragon could make something so cute right?" Looking at it right now he was anything but cute red faced and snot everywhere with tears streaming down his face

Dadan paled as his words registered 'Dragons son! oh she was doomed. The pirate king and a runaway noble are bad enough but the son of the revolutionary leader was just too much what the hell is wrong with this family!' and so she fainted.

Garp waited with Luffy by the hut he wanted to introduce Luffy to his brothers before he left at least so he tried wiping away the snot and tears which kind of worked but the kid just kept crying!! just as he was about to give up a rustling noise came from his right and out came Sabo twirling his staff followed by Ace carrying a giant boar both boys stopped however at the sight of the crazy geezer

"G-Gramps! the hell are you doing here?!" Ace said jumping back and onto the boar he was just carrying

Garp stood up and moved towards them crying baby still in hand. Sabo tried backing up but it was too late Garp stood in front of him and shoved the baby into his hands.

"Meet your new baby brother!" Garp said looking proud

Sabo looked scared at first holding the baby as far away from himself as he could but then Luffy stopped crying and looked up at Sabo and started grinning at him and Sabo was taken.

Sabo slowly brought the baby closer "h-hi lil brother..." he was still a little unsure but then Luffy laughed and there was nothing left to think about this little kid was his new brother "w-what's his name?"

"That's Luffy, you're gonna take good care of him right?" Sabo could only nod as he held onto the baby he quickly whipped around and looked up at Ace

"Ace! come down, you have to meet him!" 

"Hell no! i don't know what's gotten into you Sabo but you've gone all googly eyes! it might be contagious!!" He said trying to get further away but he was stuck on the boar for now

"We don't want some smelly baby remember! it cries and poops and takes up space! that's all!" he shouted down to his traitorous brother holding that 'thing'

Sabo wasn't deterred tho as he just held Luffy up for his brother to see causing Luffy to giggle some more and for his smile to widen even further.

Ace looked struck he wouldn't admit it but the baby was pretty cute.... but he wasn't going to give up just like that "I-I said no! Keep it away from me he can be your brother but not mine damn it!" Ace said kicking his foot out at them as if to shoo them away. Which only made Luffy laugh more and make grabby motions at Aces feet

Suddenly the babies stomach growled and he paused before bursting into tears again scaring both Sabo and Ace "gah! what's wrong with him is he sick or something!" Ace said jumping down from the boar to stand next to Sabo while Sabo held Luffy closer trying to shoosh him.

'Heh' Garp thought Ace can try to hide it but it's obvious he likes the brat too "Shut up you two he's just hungry"

Ace and Sabo looked slightly less worried before thinking about it "But what does a baby even eat??"

"ahhh mostly milk and mashed up food I think"

"You think?!?!" they both shouted at him i's not his fault if he wanted the kid fed he just took him to party's bar oh there's an idea "just take him down to Fuusha Village Makino will help you out"

"Makino?" "Fuusha village" they asked at the same time Sabo knew about the village but had never been. So he didn't know who Makino was but Ace had never been at all so he was pretty confused he only knew about High Town Edge Town and Grey Terminal but now there's apparently a Village??

"Ah that's right, neither of you have been there, well at least not since you were a baby yourself Ace! haha I bet Makino would love to meet you now!" Garp said suggesting he'll show them the way but from there the baby was their responsibility. So off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in Fuusha they got a number of looks, after all it was quite strange that Garp would walk up the mountain with baby Luffy and come back with two more kids in tow. So, yes they got a lot of looks some even dared to walk up and ask who the mystery kids were. Receiving stiff glares and a bo staff swung at them. Garp only laughed at their antics

They got to a building called 'Party's Bar'? and Garp yelled out "Makino! come out here for a sec!"

"A bar really??? You go to a place full of drunk idiots for baby advise??!" The kids were of course worried about their gramps further depleting brain cells 'he's nuts!' they thought, sharing a look. Holding Luffy just a little bit tighter

But then a young lady came out to meet Garp and their attitude changed. She seemed nice.. And when she saw them her smile was nearly as big as Luffy's could get and she walked over to them before kneeling down in the dirt to be eye to eye

"Luffy! it's so good to see you!" She said in a sweet voice and Luffy's tears disappeared for a moment as he reached for her as she took him into her arms she looked at a shocked Ace and Sabo and introduced herself

"My name is Makino. you must be Ace! I can tell because of your cute freckles~ and you must be Sabo! Garp-san has told me so much about you two but he never said how handsome you both were~" She smiled at them and they both blushed, kicking at the dirt ok maybe a bar isn't that bad an idea....

Having the boys acquainted with Makino now Garp bid them farewell vacation didn't last forever! Thus starting the boys' daily trips down to Fuusha for baby care lessons and just to be around someone so...Motherly. It was a nice feeling for both boys. They still trained and hunted, as usual every day but sometimes it was nice to just have something so calm. It was about 2 months later when they met Shanks

He came to the Village one day and tension in the town was high for obvious reasons so when the trio made their way to the bar they noticed a giant ship in the harbour couple that with the tension and they rushed to the bar with their weapons they would defend Makino if she needed it! But when they got there all they could hear was music and laughter

So they walked in. All around were partying drunk men and by the bar talking to THEIR Makino was some red haired man she seemed to be laughing at something he said till she noticed them and called them over with a wave. The man turned to see who she was calling over only to see 2 little kids and a baby he laughed which only pissed Ace off

"What the hell are you laughing at bastard!" He shouted at the man but before he could answer Makino gasped

"Ace! language" 

"Oh sorry Makino-san" He replied blushing with a quick bow which only made the man laugh more 'Who does he think he is!'

"So what are some kids and a baby doing in a bar?"

'Kids!?!' Ace and Sabo thought "We're not kids! we're practically grown up! and we can take care of ourselves in a bar!"

The man laughed again "Oh really? and how old are you?"

"Eleven!" they said in unison while Luffy laughed

"Ohh true. Think you can hold your own against pirates?" He asked with a knowing grin

"Of course we can! We're gonna be pirates too someday! so if we met any we'd be perfectly fine!"

"Well then! I'll have you know we happen to be pirates, right boys!" He called out to the bar and got boisterous cheers in reply 'These guys are pirates??'

"You don't act like pirates! You're just drunk idiots" They said trying to stump the man who just laughed again  
'what is with him and laughing at us!!'

"Course we do! pirates act however they want to! we're free to make that choice for ourselves" He said gesturing widely the boys nodded at this he has a point and they don't seem that bad but they wouldn't let down their guard just yet so walking up to the bar they took the stools next to him getting a bottle for Luffy while Ace and Sabo got some juice

"Hahaha you are kids! men don't drink juice!" The whole bar of idiots cracked up even Makino gave a giggle 'How could she??'

"Shut up! I could drink you under the table old man!" Ace said jumping up

"Have you ever even drank a sip of alcohol kid?" The guy said smiling

"of course I have! me and Sabo exchanged sake cups to become brothers!"

the man nods approvingly at this "I can respect that. The bonds of brothers are no laughing matter.. the names Shanks by the way what about the two of you?"

"I'm Sabo and this is Ace" He said from beside Ace knowing Ace would NEVER introduce himself on the first meeting...

With a grin shanks held out his mug for a toast "Well then here's to piracy!" Ace and Sabo picked up their cups too and did the same even Luffy tried holding up his bottle shouting "pi'ate!" with them getting lots of laughter from the rest of the bar so he puffed up his cheeks only looking cuter

"And who's this little pirate to be?" Shanks said smiling at the kid only a baby and already thinking of piracy! what a riot!! "This is Luffy. his first words were pirate! he's gonna be super tough huh Lu? but not as tough as your big bros!" it was a good day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definitely some ooc vibes in this one but hey last childhood chapter before we set out for real!

Seeing Shanks became a usual thing at the bar, he would leave sometimes for other islands but he always came back and they always got cool stories from the man this continued on for about a year. Making Ace and Sabo 12, and Luffy 2. But one day Ace tried pushing his luck with something. As great as Shanks is, he'll be like everyone else, no one could be like Sabo or Lu and accept him, so one day when they saw Shanks in the bar

Ace walked up to him with a serious expression and said "oi! Shanks!"

Getting the man's attention shanks looked down at one of his favourite kids "hey ace! what's up?"

"I-if gold roger had a kid....what would you think about him? what would you do??"

Ace looked really serious about this so Shanks answered him truthfully "to be honest kid. I wish Roger had a child..."

Ace was taken aback at this...Shanks wished Roger had a kid? why would he want that demons blood continued... probably so he could personally hurt him! "why? why would you want.... why??"

"this may come as a surprise to you ace but... I used to be a cabin boy" ace was confused what did that have to do with Roger "so what?" he asked Shanks  
"I was a cabin boy on Rogers ship....he was my captain, and I'd do anything for that man or his kids"

"HE WAS A MONSTER! EVERYONE HATES HIM! HIS KID WOULD HAVE THE BLOOD OF A DEMON! EVERYONE WOULD WANT HIM DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!! OR YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!!"

Before Shanks could say anything Ace ran out of the bar, and after sitting Luffy down, Sabo followed after him. and that's about when the bandits arrived. They were rude, and wanting to drink. but shanks' crew already drank the lot, so, he offered them the last bottle of sake for their troubles. no use having another fight over nothing besides they sounded so childish, worse than Ace when he first met them! and then the guy had to make a mess, ahh and it was good sake too. But, no use fueling a tantrum so Shanks just went to clean the mess up asking Makino for a mop poor Luffy looked confused he'll understand someday but then the guy had to make an even bigger mess and knock him down before storming off now Luffy looked angry who knew a 2 year old could look so pissed? it was kinda cute! thankfully none of the glass or sake hit his stool and he was fine so shanks just laughed it off while Makino fussed over him he could hear Luffy grumbling so he tried to calm the kid down

"Luffy it's ok it was just some sake, and look the mess is almost gone too! how about Makino cuts you up some fruit and I'll keep cleaning?" Shanks tried to placate the toddler who nodded

Makino got behind the counter with a knife, and cutting board, and asked Luffy to pass her fruit from the bowl on the counter. He was doing just that but they were short on fruit today, so, he grabbed one from Shanks' chest and passed it to her as well, she cut it up and passed Luffy the full plate which he scoffed down but it tasted funny for some reason.

"blughh this frui funny!" he pulled a face and Shanks was going to laugh at him for being so picky when he noticed his empty chest.

"LUFFY! did you get the fruit from here?!?!" he sounded scared and that scared Luffy so he started tearing up and sniffling.

"gahh! no wait sorry Luffy! but you have to spit it out!" shanks grabbed him and tried patting his back to get him to cough it up when that didn't work he held the toddler upside down

"shanks! you'll hurt him!" Makino shouted but before they could do anything about it Luffy's whole body stretched and he screamed 

"wha's wrong with meeee?!" Luffy said crying shanks freaked out and tried consoling him 'oh no oh no'

"L-Lu it's ok I'm sorry for scaring you! you just ate a devil fruit I'm so sorry!!"

"w-wha's a devl frui?" he asked sniffling

How to explain devil fruits to toddlers? "it's a special fruit that gives you powers, but you can't touch sea water because of it, or you get really really tired?" he tried he really did why was today such a disaster?? first, he pisses of Ace somehow, then, some bandits mess up Makinos' counter, and now Luffy's eaten something that's going to mess with his life!

Unlike Shanks thoughts Luffy's were much brighter superpowers?!?! from a fruit?? so coooool. ah, with these powers he can make those meanies say sorry to Shanks! that'll make him happy again and it'll be a great sorry for eating his super mystery fruit.

"Okay!" Luffy said chipper, before shimmying down his stool and rushing for the door. this is a great plan!

"Well at least he's not scared or crying. wonder where he's going though?" wait.......a 2 year old just ran out of a bar all alone with bandits somewhere in town "LUFFY WAIT UP!" Shanks shouts as he and Makino try to catch up for a toddler he's devilishly quick! everyone else followed pretty quick too once they realised what the rush was but knowing his luck today it was already too late, there, lil Luffy was being held up by that shit bandit the kid was yelling at him, trying to scold him like his older brothers or Makino does to Luffy "say sorry big meanie!" Luffy throws a punch at the guy and his arm stretches but it was like a tap to the cheek but this guy actually pulls his fist back.

"Hey now, you're not actually thinking of hitting a toddler right?" Shanks says with a smile, but if this guy even tries. He is dead.

"pshh stupid pirate, thought you'd of run off after cleaning the bar, here to clean the dirt too?" this guy... but Shanks ignores him and talks to Luffy instead.

"Wow Lu your punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy tears up but replies with a big 'yep!" the rude bandit tells him to shut it and has the audacity to threaten him, then someone pulls a gun on him and threatens to shoot. Doesn't he know a gun is for action, not stupid threats? these bandits really are like children, even Ace knows better.

Shanks says as such, these punks should learn a lesson or two.. Lucky Roo takes his shot, to the shock of the bandits. What idiots think there should be a warning or fairness in a fight? only kids take turns and play by rules.

"Maybe you forgot you're dealing with pirates? now listen. I can take a mess or two, be insulted and spat at and have drinks thrown in my face, I'll laugh it off. But, you hurt any of my friends, and I won't forgive you..."

Luffy looked star struck. But these bastards laugh, it takes 10 seconds for Benn to deal with the lot of them 'hah! he even let them live! they should feel luckier than the other bandit!' now the guy looks scared. Luffy looks like he's seen the greatest thing in the world 'aww this kid, making me feel all proud'. suddenly, the bandit used a smoke bomb and both he and Luffy were missing.

"Shit where's Luffy!?" Ace and Sabo would never forgive him if something happened to the little guy! let alone himself!

Further away Ace is furious. 'How can that guy just say something like that?' He could understand Sabo and Lu, Sabo is young and has lived with Ace for a long time, he's fine with Ace and Lu's wayyy to young. He just thinks pirates are cool, but shanks? he...he was on his ship....and he he's nice so what if....no if it weren't for Roger his mum would be alive and happy, and no one would have suffered.... ughhh. he took his frustrations out on a rock, breaking it in half.

Sabo had been following, letting him blow off some steam. "We should head back, it's late afternoon and we gotta get Luffy" Ace grunted but agreed. They were walking back when they heard shouting, they looked out to see a tiny boat where some guy just tossed something overboard and Shanks was swimming out for some reason... they saw the lord of the coast take down the boat and that's when they tuned into the shouting around them "Luffy! someone help him!" Their little brother was out there 'he can't swim he's a toddler! we've barely started teaching him' it was all a blur as the sea king dove at him they see Shanks just barely yank him away in time before looking at the thing and it ran! 's-Shanks saved Luffy...''Shanks stared down a sea king and it ran!!' everyone was waiting for the man to come back, they could hear Luffy's wailing from here but he wasn't paddling when suddenly someone gasped and pointed.

"His arm!" looking the boys could see the blood in the water and finally Shanks missing arm they waited on the shore as people dove in to pull them in when they got on land shanks was smiling still holding onto luffy

"lu it's ok you're safe" but the boy kept wailing finally Ace and Sabo made it to him crying though they'd later never admit it.  
"Shanks! yo-you saved Luffy"

"Of course I did. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He replied nonchalantly as someone tied off the wound.

"b-but your arm!" they got Luffy off him so he could be treated and he just smiled again.

"It's an arm Ace it's not worth a life. Besides, he stood up to bandits for me, I'm just glad he's ok"

"Even after I called you a monster....you'd still be nice to us..." Ace looked down.

"Ace... I don't know what you have against Roger, but he was a good man, and even if he weren't. No child should be hated for the blood they carry. It's not their choice and they shouldn't be blamed for it...I'll see you boys tomorrow okay? go and get some rest"

And so, the trio walked into the mountain. Ace wanted to stay and apologise but Shanks was having none of it, and the doctors shoo'd him away anyways. It took a while to calm Luffy down, but they finally got him to sleep with a promise of visiting Shanks tomorrow.

They got to the town about midday because of their chores, and training. when they got there they were shocked, Shanks' crew were packing away their stock, and Shanks was standing by the docks with Makino and mayor like he was perfectly fine 'he really is an amazing guy..'

"Shanks! you're leaving already!?" Sabo called out, while Ace looked kind of hurt.

"Hey, I've been here too long already. don't want to draw any attention to the island..." Shanks said.

"But your arm...you didn't even give it time to heal!" Ace yelled trying to get the man to stay.

"haha I'm a pirate, I can take a few wounds and still fight"

"you don't want him to go, do you boys," Makino said looking at them. Ace was sad but...he wouldn't stop the man he had a dream of his own to pursue he understood that.

"One day we'll be pirates too, just you wait Shanks!" Ace said, Sabo and Luffy nodding along with looks of determination.

"Of course you are! you three be good pirates though! right now you're pip squeaks!" he laughed.

The boys just took that as a challenge "just watch us! we'll be the best damn pirates ever"  
"yeah better than you even! we'll have our own crew, stronger than anyone, and we'll find one piece!"  
Ace and Sabo were fiercely determined to prove themselves to this man he saved their brother's life!

"I KING PIRATE!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. Shanks looked at him with a wide smile.

"You? the little pirate? king? I can't wait to see that..." Shanks stepped forward and plopped his hat down on Luffy's head, covering his whole face. The boys looked up to the man and Luffy moved the hat so he could see him again.

"when the three of you become great pirates, you can return that to me...think of it as our promise" with that he turned away from the trio and joined his crew. they would do it.... he'll see, they'll be the greatest pirate crew the world has ever known!

From that day they trained. harder than ever with a few shocks like finding out about Luffy's devil fruit. or when he was five and he stupidly stabbed himself in the eye to prove himself to them. They said they were gonna leave in two years but they weren't sure he was ready. he was too small and he hadn't been training that long but he said he was ready and that he was brave and strong even after that they said they'd wait till they were 20 anyways, so he'd have a little more time to train. There was the fire in grey terminal, Bluejam and his gang, the bear, so much happened before they set out. But with a few burns and scars they were still determined and stronger than ever and finally came Sabo's 20th birthday since Ace's was at the beginning of the year they waited a little longer so they'd both be the same age Lu was still 9 but not for long.

To see if they really were ready, they let Luffy pit off against the great tiger, and surprisingly, he held his own really well. He even pushed it back a couple times, and the lumps on its head showed how well his punches improved. Finally, he knocked it out and they knew he was ready.


	4. alvida?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's the ugly hag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said a lot is gonna be similar but every enemy is gonna be pretty embarrassed when they're beaten up by a nine year old

Standing on the dock in Fuusha village they were getting some teary farewells they even saw Dadan standing further behind the crowd crying but with an abnormally large rowboat and enough provisions to feed all of them for at least 2 weeks they were ready to sail out

things were going smoothly for the asl trio when ace decided he'd navigate but Sabo refused to give up the map it was during this spat that they didn't notice Luffy jump into one of the barrels to sneak some apples nor the on coming whirlpool so when the boat started spinning and rocked furiously they lost a barrel and nearly the whole ship before they came to their senses and steered the boat away

"that was a close one huh Luffy?" ace said waiting for an answer

"Luffy?" sabo asked wondering why their brother wasn't asnwering

turning around hey both noticed him missing....

".......LUFFYYYYYYYYYY!"  
-  
in a barrel rocking himself sick on the opposite side of the whirlpool Luffy wondered where his brothers went. when the barrel hit something large and he heard voices. suddenly his barrel was being lifted up the gentle motion of swaying made him tired since he was out of the water he figured it was fine for a nap as he was falling asleep there was shouting and he was suddenly dropped onto a deck 'couldn't they be quiet just a little?' he thought before clonking out entirely

what felt like hours later Luffy woke up feeling great he could hear voices and figured it must be ace and sabo 

'shishi it'd shock em both if I jumped out of the barrel!' he thought before crouching down readying himself to launch up

"I HAD A GREAT NAAAAAP!" he shouted as he broke through the wood of the barrel punching something on his way out 'oops'

he opened his eyes and was confused "who the heck are you guys?" he asked they shouted the same back...maybe they were parrots? he climbed out of the barrel and noticed the guy on the ground "he'll catch a cold if he sleeps there he said nodding sagely sabo said so himself but they just said it was his fault. but he didn't tell the guy to sleep there 

he heard them say something and he saw a sword near his face but he was hungry so he asked the kid that looked about his age if there was any food the boy looked scared of him for some reason so turning around he saw the two other guys swing swords at him

how rude he was talking.. but hopefully they learned their manners when he broke their swords ..they were pretty weak

"w-who are you?" they ask oh right he was being rude!

"i'm Monkey D. Luffy! it's nice to meet you!"  
-  
ace and sabo were freaking out Luffy was missing there was a whirlpool and some pirates just started attacking a nearby ship with trouble so close they wanted to find Luffy so he'd be safe!.......

wait "where's the most likely place to always find Luffy?" ace asks

"where there's trouble" sabo replies without a second thought....before realisation hits

"the ship!!" they yell as they start rowing the boat towards the pirates  
-  
Luffy and Coby were running around for a bit and for some reason people kept attacking them Luffy was just hungry ok? they were in a storage room when Coby asked him how old he was

"i'm nine! but I'll be ten soon enough!" Luffy replied enthusiastically

"b-but what are you doing out at sea if you're just nine?"

"i'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Coby looked shocked 

"pirate?!?!" was he deaf?? maybe oh well

"yup king of the pirates! it's my dream!" he said louder

he could hear Coby mumbling something before he finally spoke up "d-do you think I can do something like that?" what be pirate king? that's for me though...

"fulfil my dream I mean... I wanna join the marines"

"marines??" Luffy said with his tongue pocking out ughh the only marine he knows is gramps who visited sometimes for extra training it was always scary to see him but coby looked determined he really wanted to be a marine and protect people but why ask someone else if they can fulfil their dream? and then he was shouting about someone named alvida

and then the roof caved in and some ugly lady was standing there. he heard them speaking but he wasn't paying attention "Coby who's the ugly hag?" he asked and everyone looked shocked....what he asked nicely right? the lady screamed at him and then tried to hit him with her club 'as if that'd work'! he jumped over to Coby and bounced them both out of the room he wanted to have some fun! there were a bunch of people on the deck who wanted to play too! but they were really slow and it only took one hit to knock em down! 'shishishi i am pretty strong' he thought holding his muscles but then coby gasped and he noticed the guy trying to sneak up on him now that wasn't playing fair! but he was way too slow anyways so he just dodged and used him as a bowling ball which was pretty funny!

but then even more people were behind him "that's not fair with that many people!!" he said running away of course it was just a part of the game he grabbed the mast as he passed it and let his arm stretch the guys looked so freaked out shishishi

"just kidding~ gum gum ROCKET!!" he said before launching himself at them. they tried to run but he got em all anyways this game is really fun!

ace and sabo finally caught up to the ship and were climbing up when they heard some kid cuss someone out 'damn wonder what's going on that was hilarious' they got up and over the railing in time to see a lady go to attack some little pink haired boy when Luffy jumped in a copped the club instead they knew he'd be fine since he was rubber and the brat was grinning anyways and then he swings his arm so far back it's out over the ocean both brothers laugh as the hag is sent flying by a nine year old

they jump up onto the deck and are greeted with a big smile. ace and sabo look over at the gawking pirates

"oi give us a boat" ace and sabo stare them down and Luffy just laughs  
"yeah Coby's gotta go join the Marines now! so we need a boat!" before they could do much a blast went off and in the distance, they spotted three marine ships "oops time to run, Coby now's your chance to join!" Luffy says hopping over to a small sailboat 'doesn't he know if the kid is caught with pirates they'll see him as a target too?' so with no other choice sabo grabs the mumbling kid and jumps down after his brothers Luffy was just sitting there staring at a girl who looked freaked out to say the least and ace was having a narcoleptic attack so that just left himself and the kid to unfurl the sails and get out of there

"bye lady!" Luffy yells out as they speed away once they're a safe distance sabo slows down Luffy is asking about some pirate hunter named Zoro the kid says he's really strong and of course that means Luffy wants him on the crew "but only if he's a good person!" Luffy shouts ace wakes up at this and is confused 'typical Luffy' sabo thinks to himself as the two kids argue about the pirate hunter

"whether he's good or bad we'll find out soon" they looked up at him confused "the only island with a marine base that could hold him happens to be the next island on our map and we clearly need supplies so we have to stop there anyway" Luffy looks happy at this but the kid just looks exasperated


	5. Chapter 5

they arrive on the island in just a few hours and luffy hops out happy as can be "we're infinity the marine town!" he shouts "infiltrating" sabo corrects "you shouldn't be so happy about that" coby complains "i'm hungry" ace pitches in

as they walk through town sabo hears the kid trying to detere luffy 'he'll learn soon enough you just gotta go with luffy's flow other wise he'll just sweep you away' he thinks fondly luffy buys a pear and asks about zoro and the whole street seems to back away 'what an exaggerated reaction to someone already caught....' sabo thinks. ace has wandered off to some stalls so he's fine 'guess i'm babysitting...' another exaggerated reaction this time to a marines name...maybe it's a corrupt marine... if they prove to be bad people we'll just take them out. luffy was laughing at the towns reaction he even repeated it to see if it'd work again one guy even fainted that time before he could repeat sabo grabbed luffy and kept moving on 

"i can understand the reaction to zoro but to a marine?" coby said bemused "they could be corrupt" sabo said nonchalant and sabo looked surprised like he'd never heard of a corrupt marine before....then again he never heard of a kind pirate before either 'what a black and white world view...' sabo thought as they finally made it to the gates of the marine headquarters

ace had been looking around at some stalls when he saw a kind of shady guy by an alley so of course he walked over "hey kid...you ever heard of a devil fruit before?" the guy said about to go on some spiel about what they are "yeah my brother ate one but his powers pretty stupid and at the cost of his swimming capabilities too....seems a waste" he was about to walk away when the man grabbed his arm

"w-wait you seem to know a thing or two! then i can assure you this power is definitly worth it...at a price of course"

"and what power is it?" ace asked kind of annoyed now

"it's called the flame flame fruit" he said conspiratorially like he just spilled the biggest secret to him "what so i can control some fire? so what?" again he tried walking away but the man grabbed him again 'ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR' "i-it's not just control over it this fruit is a logia type. you BECOME fire imagine it. you never get cold you never feel too hot bullets swords and cannon balls pass right through you you become a force of nature unstoppable! untouchable!!"

ace stops and thinks.... now that sounds like power "that does sound interesting....bu how do i know you actually have a fruit like that?" he says the man smirks and reaches into his coat pulling out a fruit with strange swirls it definitely looks like fire and it almost seems to glow "so you want it? i can see it in your eyes you do and my price is very generous~"

"i'll say, giving it to me free like this!" ace says as he starts running out of the alley confused the man looks down at his hand and sees a half eaten pear there instead "AGHH! GET BACK HERE YO-" the man stops himself as he almost exits the alley he stole that from the marine base if he draws attention to himself they'll know it was him 'DAMNIT! that brat got away with a free devil fruit!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh ace's devil fruit so soon? yeah i didn't know how he'd get it so in this captain morgan found it and was gonna eat it later but some guy stole it somehow and tried selling it but he met ace instead
> 
> chapter is short because i'm still writing from here.


	6. Chapter 6

coby was still crying praise for the marines and luffy was looking bored sadly sabo took 10 seconds to turn around as ace came back to them hiding something in his shirt, sabo would have questioned this if he didn't suddenly hear scraping and the kid yelling so turning back around sabo was met with he sight of luffy climbing up the wall and coby trying to drag him back down but the moment luffy shouted he could see zoro the kid was scrabbling up right next to him

"sheesh kids right, ace?....ace?" sabo turned back to notice his other brother missing turning back he saw he too was up on the wall now 'ughh why? why did i want to sail out with both of them?' ace was much more mature when their little brother wasn't around and luffy actually listened to him sometimes when ace wasn't around but put them both together and it was a babysitters worst nightmare 'only one of them is a grown man...'

exasperated sabo joined them all on the wall as well and finally a ladder appeared next to them and a little girl was scrambling up 'is the whole town going to join us up here??' sabo thought exasperatedly they were all shushed as the girl jumped over and ran to the supposed monster with....onigiri? she was feeding him? there's probably a lot more to this than they thought if a kid was sneaking in to help the guy.... 

it was at this point some weird guy in a purple suit strode in 'tch the brat looks like he hasn't worked a day in his life yet he acts like he runs the place! and then he steals from the kid and stomps it into the dirt!' if they got their hands on him he wouldn't know what hit him

"the bastards just using his fathers name to get what he wants" ace was looking livid not only was this pompous brat an eyesore but he was threatening a kids life?! before they knew it one of the marines with him was picking the little girl up

"he wouldn't..."

"i think he is!"

the girl was tossed into the air and both ace and sabo were leaping to grab her. they hit the ground hard and coby came rushing over to make sure they were fine after assuring him they were and checking the girl they noticed a certain rubber idiots foot disappearing over the wall

"damn it lu!" ace said jumping to his feet and heading back to the wall the purple idiot was thankfully gone and luffy was standing in front of the pirate hunter he couldn't hear what they were saying but then luffy picked up the rice and fed it to the guy 'ugh he's fine' so ace hopped down and waited for luffy to join them again so they could leave.

they got to a small alley and sat down "so luffy what was that about?" ace asked luffy just looked confused but then seemed to understand "oh zoro says he really liked the rice! shishi~" the girl looked over joyed at this before explaining the situation....'so the guys good then? and the captains son seems to be using his fathers power to lord over the town and the father himself doesn't seem any better' already sabo was thinking up a plan to help them out and maybe take this marine base out. when a loud crash was heard from inside the building.

that little brat was inside acting up again when he started laughing about how they were gonna execute zoro anyway the boys were pissed off and before sabo could react ace strode over and punched he guy in the face 'god damn it ace you need more tact in these situations!' sabo thought but he had to admit it was satisfying....

"y-you hit me!!" sheesh the guy was actually crying

"i'll do worse if you keep it up you brat!" the poor kid coby was actually trying to hold ace back  
"quit hiding behind your dads name and fight me yourself scum!"

at that moment sabo realised luffy was being way to quiet and turned to find him missing

"shit! luffy's gone" he shouted momentarily distracting ace which gave him time to scramble away and out the door  
"damn it where did he go?!" ace said whether he meant the brat or the idiot sabo couldn't tell but both answers were the same

"where do you think?! the marine base!" and so they rushed out the door

they finally got back to the marine bas and were standing in front of zoro again

"where's luffy!?" 

"he-" before he could answer there was a loud crash and a commotion from the roof so the brothers rushed to the building and headed inside leaving coby to deal with the pirate hunter

"how the hell are we meant to find him in here?" ace shouted as they punched out another group of marines sheesh who knew the base had so many? they rushed up another flight of stairs and heard more shouts up ahead this one followed by a more familiar voice

they rounded a corner and saw luffy dragging the purple guy behind him

"oh! hi sabo! hi ace!" luffy said as they rushed over to him   
"what the hell were you thinking storming into a marine base like this??" sabo shouted while ace surprisingly fussed over luffy

"oh i'm looking for zoros sword! he said he'd join if i got it for him! wanna help me? hippo said it was in his room!" what kind of name was hippo? they thought entering the room sheesh it's like every noble girls dream kinda sickening actually.... but there up against the wall were three swords the boys all headed over and grabbed one

"got it!" "no this is his sword!" "it's this one i'm telling you!!" they all turned to the guy for his oppinion but he was passed out

"people keep napping in weird places" luffy said but then he turned to the window and gasped "coby's in trouble!" before they could ask they were grabbed and the three were catapulted through the window and luffy inflated to catch their fall barely noticing the bullets hit him and deflect

when ace stood up something fell out of his shirt looking down it was a ....fruit?

"is that....my devil fruit?" the big axe guy said looking royally pissed 'this must be morgan' before anyone could react ace picked it up from the dirt and shoved it in his mouth to the shock of everyone in the court yard

"no...." he mumbled swallowing i whole 'god damn it my brothers are idiots'

"who the heck are you people?!" zoro shouted they all turned to him "we're the strawhat pirates"  
"YEAH AND I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!" luffy shouted excitedly

"do you even know what that means brat!?" luffy just looked confused "it means i'm king...of the pirates. what else?" his head was tilted in confusion but then he just smiled and shove the sword in the guys face

"oh this is your sword right?" he asked hopefully while ace showed off his exclaiming his was the correct sword "it's this one isn't it?" sabo said the guy just rolled his eyes and told them they were all his something about three sword style? who knew there were styles for multiple sword users?

"so you wanna join us now or get killed by the marines?? come on be a criminal!" luffy said excitedly

the guy smirked holding back a laugh "what are you the devils spawn?" sabo swore he heard ace mumble 'no, but i am' but he couldn't be sure. but apparently the guy agreed because next thing you know luffy was cheering the marines started charging at them and luffy tried untying zoro sabo was going to stop them but then a blur jumped passed them and next thing you know zoro was parrying all of them at once

'damn this guys got skill' ace thought to himself zoro was telling them he'd join but if they got in his way he'd take them out too so he want's to be the best swordsman huh? only fitting for the pirate king

"oi zoro!" ace shouted getting the mans attention "get down i wanna try something!" he was fire now right? he sure hoped this worked just as zoro ducked out of the way ace threw his arms out and low and behold a huge burst of flames shot out at the marines who jumped to the side just in time to only get some minor burns

"damn harder to control than i expected!" he exclaimed "what the hell are you two! he's rubber and you're on god damn fire!" zoro shouted luffy laughed and said he ate a devil fruit before excitedly asking ace where he got his from but before ace could answer the captain morgan guy threatened his own men which pissed them all off but no one expected luffy to charge at the guy! well actually it should have been obvious.... he was doing alright but when the axe nearly got him ace and sabo both rushed over to help which was apparently unnecessary and just left coby unguarded for that hippo guy to sneak up on

luffy gave the kid a look and it seemed like he he finally grew a backbone luffy threw a punch at him just as sabo noticed morgan get back up and take a swing at him using his bo staff to block the axe just in time for zoro dove in and cut him down

"oh thanks zoro! thanks sabo!" "my pleasure" zoro said and they looked to the marines to see what they'd do now that their captain was defeated 'i can safely say cheering was not the expected answer' sabo thought funnier still zoro seemed to collapse exhausted and hungry just as ace dropped because of his narcolepsy 'i am feeling a little hungry after that' sabo thought so the celebrating victors carried ace back into the town for some well deserved food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter is tiny. next up! buggy! if you're still reading this at this point congrats on sticking through most of this fic is written at 2am~

they were each on their third or fourth bowls when zoro said he was stuffed 'what a ligt weight' the brothers thought in unison as they kept eating luffy was saying how he'd be king of the pirates again and that's when zoro had a thought

"so which of you are captain anyways? it can't really be the kid right?" he asked laughing but at the older two's slightly embarrassed faces his grin dropped "you can't be serious"

"we couldn't help it he gave us a look and we just had to cave alright! so he's captain and me n sabo are vice captain!" ace exclaimed red faced

"you can't seriously expect me to follow a child?!?! even if he's strong no! i'm out!" zoro yelled at him but then sabo held luffy up over the table

"look into his eyes zoro" and so he did "gahk!" the look the kid was giving him was like a thousand kicked puppies at once a tear even started up in the corner of his eyes  
"this is witch craft!" zoro exclaimed as even he was finding it hard to say no now  
"fine! i'll join his stupid crew just put it away!" and just like that luffy was happy again and started back on his meal 

"so how many other crew members do you guys have?" zoro asked to their confusion  
"well if you're all captain and vice captains who are you captain..ing? and luffy said you were gathering crew mates to become king right?"

"yeah but you're the only one so far..." sabo said sheepishly

"you've got to be kidding...do you at least have a decent ship?" both older brothers looked away while luffy excitedly pointed out their crumby sail boat down by the docks 'it probably won't even hold all of them' he thought "what have i done" zorry muttered 

"too late you already promised!" luffy said laughing at his pain it was going pretty well the conversation moved to the grandline and then to the kids dream of being a marine but they were soon interrupted as the marines came into the bar

they knew it was their duty to detain them for being pirates they could understand that they also understood that they were being given a chance to leave instead but it was the kids dream to join the marines the chance of them ruining that for him were pretty high so it came as a surprise when luffy had a plan...even as dumb a plan as antagonising the brat into fighting him 'that's pretty smart making you look like enemies' sabo thought but luffy punched back a lot and for a nine year old it was pretty brutal so thankfully ace went and grabbed him and they were ordered to leave

they were just untying the boat and unfurling the sails when everyone caught up to them and wasn't it the biggest surprise marines saluting pirates thye couldn't help but laugh as they waved goodbye what an interesting life they'd lead with luffy as their young captain. like what happened next....

"we had a barrel of provisions! that idiot!" ace said taking up one oar

"what the hell is he doing?! who just rockets up at something without thinking?!!" zoro shouted taking up the other

"your captain apparently!" sabo said keeping an eye on luffy 

"don't rub it in...."

"ugh shipwrecked people at a time like this?? oi! if you want on you gotta be quick! we're not stopping!!" sabo yelled before turning his eyes back to the sky 'shit luffys getting further away!' the three guys made it on the boat surprisingly and then the idiots tried to threaten us for the boat sabo turned around royally pissed and couple that with the looks ace and zoro were giving them they offered to row instead 'hah! and we didn't even have to beat em! what wimps!!' ace thought

"any sight of him?"  
"no..thanks to these idiots i lost sight of him"  
"knowing luffy he'll manage something once he's over land... just keep paddling straight!"

"aye aye sirs!"

apparently these idiots work for some pirate named buggy? who's eaten a devil fruit they tried explaining what that is but ace shut them up by lighting his arm on fire so they told us about how he had taken over a small town to have a party it didn't sound too bad till hey found out his version of a party was to blow their houses to pieces....at least they knew bombs was something to look forward to now..'..oh man...luffy better be okay...'.


	8. Chapter 8

luffy was not okay he was hungry and when he tried catching a bird in the sky he didn't realise how big it was 'IT ALMOST SWALLOWED ME WHOLE!' but after trying unsuccessfully to punch it from inside its mouth it spat him out as it was scared of by a big explosion he was happy to be out of it's mouth but now he was falling. he was falling a really long way and he did not land on his feet....

"that was.....AWESOME! i wanna do that again!" luffy exclaimed before a lady ran up to him saying he was her boss? how is a child someones boss? 'oooh maybe she wants to be on my crew!' luffy thought but then she ran away now he was really confused....and he was still hungry

"is there any food here?" he asked them but they were being real jerks! one even knocked his hat off so he had to beat them up

the lady appeared again this time on the roof! he wondered how she got up there as she praised his fighting skills

"wow! for a kid you're really strong! listen i'm a theif who steals from pirates! do you wanna team up?"  
'i kinda feel wrong using a kid...but if he can fall that far then fight three guys barehanded he'll be fine right?' nami thought to herself trying to reason it was for a greater cause

"hmmm no my brothers said not to go with strangers...." he said just then his stomach rumbled

"i'll feed you?" she tried as if this'll change his mind though she thought. only an idiot would-

"REALLY!! OK I'LL JOIN YOU!" .....this kid is an idiot

luffys day was finally looking up he had food! the nice lady was telling him about her plan to get 100 million beli's he didn't know why anyone would need that much. unless it was for meat but she said it was a secret so it didn't matter and then she was talking about the map

"are you a navigator?? can you be my navigator!" he tried his best to give her his puppy eyes and it almost worked....till he said he was a pirate 'oh yeah she doesn't like pirates. but pirates are so cool!' he thought but then she tried scolding him and telling him kids shouldn't run off to be pirates but he just started eating again but then she seemed to change her mind!

"i'll join on one condition! but you have to help me with something first!" she said 'this should be easy!' luffy thought and that's how luffy ended up in front of some weird clown guy pretending to be namis little brother

"i'm so sorry captain buggy! you see my little brother here is a fan of yours! and he wanted something to remember you by! so he tried to steal your map... oh i'm so sorry~ here! i brought it back for you" she said dramatically

at first he looked angry looking at them intensely the crew said something about a devil fruit 'this guy has a devil fruit?' luffy thought but then he started laughing

"of course i'll forgive a fan~ LETS CELEBRATE MY NEW FANS! AND MAKE IT FLASHY!!" he exclaimed and suddenly everyone was cheering and drinking so luffy ran over to the food and a guy challenged him to an eating competition while nami was chatting with the weird clown guy but he seemed fun and then he was shouting about a buggy ball to celebrate 'i thought we were already celebrating?' luffy thought as a canon was brought out and loaded

they finally made it to port just as a huge explosion went off the people with them explained it was a buggy ball it's an especially strong explosive canon ball made by buggy himself since he likes things extra FLASHY sabo was liking him less and less taking over a town and destroying innocent lives for the sake of fun was not something he would stand for! so they rushed for the source of the explosion 'if we're lucky luffy's there' 'and if we're really lucky he's okay too!' they thought 

"as you can see with this power and the devil fruit i am sure to rule grandline!" buggy said smugly to the cheers of his crew

"THAT WASN'T NICE! PEOPLE LIVE THERE! AND BESIDES I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA RULE THE GRAND LINE BIG NOSE!"  
all of a sudden the cheerful attitude was gone and buggy turned to the kid

"you know i can forgive you stealing from me it was quite flashy but....DID YOU JUST CALL ME BIG NOSE?!?!"  
Luffy suddenly found himself tied up and in a cage with the canon pointed at him

"i-isn't this a bit extreme for a ki-" nami was cut off by the looks of the crew all gesturing for her to shut up apparently he takes his appearances very seriously

"YOU'LL STAND BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN HIM!" buggy shouted then a thought came to him  
"how about you do it yourself! since he's your little twerp!" he said shoving a box of matches into her hand one of the other pirates tried grabbing them from her hands but she quickly hit him with a staff

'where was she keeping that...' luffy thought with his head tilted to the side

"you're saving me! does that mean you wanna join my crew?" luffy asked excitedly

"of course not! but i would never leave a kid to die at the hands of pirates! even if he is one himself! that'd make me no better than the scum that killed someone dear to me!" she yelled trying to stand off against the pirates

'so that's why she doesn't like pirates!' luffy thought then he heard something a quick look proved him correct the rope was lit....WAIT THE ROPE WAS LIT  
"LADY IT'S LIT!!!" luffy yelled as some pirates started attacking her he thought he was done for but she managed to get around them and with no other way grab a hold of the wick to stop the fire

he was surprised she'd do that for him but then some more pirates tried attacking her from behind but before he could really warn her two familiar blurs jumped in the way

"zoro! ace!...uh where's sabo?" luffy was excited to see them and thankful his navigator was ok but he was confused why sabo wasn't here

"he went to find the villagers. are you two ok?" zoro said after tossing the pirates back 

"how'd you find us anyway?! can yu get me out of here?"

"we followed the obvious explosion now would you quit messing up my day! first the giant bird and now you're in a cage?!" ace shouted exasperated how does he manage to find trouble all the time??

"it's a pretty funny story actually!" luffy smiled at his brother and swordsman but he didn't get to tell his story as everyone seemed hung up about zoro 'so what he was a pirate hunter now he's a pirate who caaaaares!' luffy thought glumly to himself 'my story was interesting...' he looked back in time to see the clown guy cut to pieces but everyone seemed excited for some reason...

'are these guys crazy?' luffy thought but then clown guys corpse got up "ZOMBIE CLOWN!" luffy yelled but it was too late zoro and ace didn't notice and the clowns disembodied hand stabbed zoro from behind "zoro!" luffy called out worried "HEY BIG NOSE IT'S NO FAIR ATTACKING FROM BEHIND!" luffy yelled causing the pirates to freak out again buggy threw a knife at him but ace grabbed it by the blade and melted it in his hands looking pissed now buggy looked worried ace put his foot down on the canon

"hey lu! this thing loaded?" he asked with a crazy looking grin on his face  
"uh huh!" luffy replied excitedly as both ace and zoro flipped the thing towards as scared shitless clown gang  
"hey lighter! make it flashy!" zoro said laughing to a flustered ace 'i am not a lighter!' he thought  
"don't steal my catch phrase!...wait wait wait!-"

ace grabbed luffys cage while zoro made sure the girl got off the roof just before it went off they knew the damage that thing could do and didn't want to stick around to feel it 

the girl in zoros arms was surprised at being saved by them and ace was pretty confused to but luffy explained she was their navigator even though she says otherwise so that was that 'looks like we have a navigator then...' ace thought

"PUT ME DOWN! WHOY WOULD YOU RISK SAVING ME?!?! YOU'RE PIRATES!!" she shouted before running off kicking at zoro hitting him next to his new wound 'ouch that's tough' ace thought wincing next to him fixing the position of luffy's cage he and zoro moved on at a slow pace the thing was heavy and zoro was badly hurt though he kept saying otherwise ace still kept the pace sedated

zoro was breathing heavily and aces arms were burning...muscle wise so deciding they were far enough away ace called for a break apparently this was a good call as zoro suddenly collapsed tired that's when they noticed the dog

"DOGGY!" luffy exclaimed as he rocked the cage towards it 'sheesh if you could do that why'd i carry you' ace thought but he was smiling who knew it doesn't like being teased? ace thought sarcastically as the thing latched onto luffys face he kind of deserved that

then to their surprise their navigator showed up with the key! but then the dog ate it 'WE DID NOT DESERVE THAT?!?!' ace almost screamed as he grabbed the dog upside down trying to shake it out of him he was interrupted by some old guy though "quit bullying chouchou!"

"he's bullying us!!" ace yelled  
"chouchou?" luffy question  
"who's the old guy?" zoro said still dazed

the guy seemed nice enough he lent a bed to zoro and was telling them about the town and what happened when buggy showed up while ace used his fire to try and weld open the cage he was surprised by this at first but got over it quickly 'open minded good quality for a mayor...' ace thought thinking back to woopslap and everything he put up with.... and he guessed the dog was alright too....though the little shit did make getting his brother out a lot harder he was just trying to protect his home.... and besides luffy seemed to be over it just then something big started coming their way

"what now?" ace questioned exhausted what could go any worse? he thought. he should not have jynxed it....


End file.
